


Trustworthy programming

by CryptidKeeper (ThatTurtle)



Series: One Psychic and a pair of Aces [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: (except when it's not), A.I. Is A Crapshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/CryptidKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two trainers briefly discuss the nature of artificial Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy programming

Zero made a dejected warbling sound. Gil rolled over and glanced at the other bed. Rena kept the little Porygon2 at arm's length. She eyed it warily.

"Rena?" He yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Singularity." She mumbled.

"Wha? Did Zero do something?"

"N-no. But I started thinking about it more." She admitted.

"I told you as soon as I met Zero that AIs in stories always seem to be shady." He reminded her. "But you said that Silph or whoever developed these guys knew what they were doing. Besides, you never hear about rampaging Golurks in the news, right? Or even online. Obviously manmade Pokémon are pretty stable."

"Golurk were made to in ancient times to protect villages. They have an explicit purpose." She murmured.

"Aw, jeez." He sighed in exasperation. His palm met his face. "Y'know what?" He sat up and turned to face her. "Properly trained Pokémon aren't hostile or dangerous. If the developers did a good job of emulating natural behavior, Zero is no more likely to turn on you than a Pikachu!"

Rena looked at the Porygon2's crestfallen little face. His tail wagged slowly.

"And didn't you say that your sister told him to protect you? That's _his_ goal, then." The boy added. He flopped back down and pulled the covers up.

Zero chirped excitedly. His head bobbed up and down a few times in rapid succession.

"You're a Pokémon that happens to have been made with computer programming. But you wouldn't hurt anyone, huh?" She rubbed Zero's head. "I'm sorry I doubted your loyalty, old friend." Rena apologized quietly.

Zero nuzzled the side of her head, affectionately ruffling her hair. She grinned. It seemed that she was forgiven.

"See? He has no interest in trying to wipe out all carbon based life, or whatever. Now, we should probably go to sleep before we accidentally wake Tetsuo up."

The Espurr dozed in a dresser drawer. He wore a night cap, partially to block out noise and partially to keep those mysterious structures under his ears covered while he slept. The children had learned the hard way that Tetsuo did not take kindly to sleep interruptions. He typically reminded them of this by hurling pillows (or whatever else was nearby) around with telekinesis.

"Alright. Sorry to wake ya. G'night, Gil." Rena grinned tiredly.

"It's fine." Gil assured her, though he sighed. "Good night."


End file.
